


we'll build our altar here

by bergamot (madocallie)



Series: only if for a night [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madocallie/pseuds/bergamot
Summary: “Byleth,whatare you doing?”The other woman stepped forward resolutely. She reminded Edelgard of the many nobles that tried to appeal for her hand after she ascended the throne.Only, she’s actually endearing,the emperor quipped internally.“El,” Byleth said quietly, “Can I help you relax?”





	we'll build our altar here

It was another late night for the Emperor of Adrestia. 

Edelgard pursed her lips, quill hovering above yet another important document. When it came to rebuilding society from the ground up, she expected a lot of work on her plate. Her extensive studies in kingship and politics told her as much. But knowing and experiencing the duties of a ruler were two wildly different matters. 

And so far, her experience wasn’t enjoyable. 

Then again, _who would enjoy this? _ It was a miracle she had the resolve to keep herself chained to her desk. 

In an ideal world, she’d be lounging in her bed, chewing her way through a box of Adrestian caramels. Sadly, Edelgard did not live in an ideal world. At least, not yet. But creating that ideal world would take an unfathomable amount of time - time she wasn’t sure she had. 

She hoped Linhardt’s and Hanneman’s research was making progress. 

As soon as her thoughts began to drift through the mysterious field of Crestology, Edelgard pinched her own cheek. This was no time to get distracted. It simply wouldn’t do for the people’s emperor to shirk her life’s work. With a small sigh, she dipped her quill into her inkwell and began to sign her name. 

Suddenly, she felt a warm, familiar presence behind her. 

“My pro- _Byleth, _” Edelgard coughed, correcting herself. “What are you doing here?” 

“Nothing much,” the former mercenary replied, characteristically flat. She leant forward to gently wrap her arms around her wife. “Busy?” 

“As always, I’m afraid,” said Edelgard, with a wan smile. “I’ll meet you in my bedchambers once I‘ve finished tonight’s tasks.” 

The emperor got no response. Worry began to prick at Edelgard’s conscience, and so she turned to the other woman. Or at least, as much as she could under her embrace. From what she could see of Byleth’s face, she didn’t seem to be _too _upset. 

Then again, her wife was never the most expressive of people, even after regaining her humanity. For all Edelgard knew, she could be deeply hurt. 

“Is something the matter?” the emperor said softly. 

“El...” Byleth said. “I really think you need to take a break.” 

“I’d love to,” Edelgard frowned. “But you know how it is for me. This is my life’s work - I can’t just put aside everything I fought for.” 

“Seems like it’s just signing a bunch of papers.” 

“_Important _papers,” Edelgard corrected. “Treaties, territories, the like...” 

This time, Byleth frowned. “Like dealing with the _Weathervane’s _quibbles?” she said, tapping a calloused finger on one sheet of unsigned parchment. 

Edelgard sighed in defeat. “Alright, they’re not _too_ important…” 

“So, what’s stopping you from taking a break?” 

“Well, I still need to sign them. As I said earlier, I’m the emperor - I can’t just _avoid_ my duties to the people.” 

“No, you’re right,” Byleth said, beginning to pull back from the other woman. “I shouldn’t have interrupted you.” 

Edelgard’s gauntlet-clad hand rose to stop her wife’s departure, and the emperor leaned in for a gentle kiss. “I apologize,'' she whispered. “I assure you, this isn’t what I want either…” 

“...But someday, we’ll be able to idle together,” Byleth finished. 

The emperor smiled sadly at her. “I’m glad you understand.” 

Byleth nodded, and began to make her way to the door. By now, she knew her nightly routine by heart. The former mercenary would leave Edelgard’s office, walk down one of the palace’s many marble halls, and return to their chambers. There, she’d wash herself, change into her nightclothes, and tuck herself under the eiderdown duvet of their bed. 

Yet tonight, Byleth felt differently. Whether it was her human irrationality, her newly-beating heart, or something in the air - she didn’t know. But she had to try something - _anything_ \- to get her wife to relax for once. As if her worries had commanded it, her mind conjured the perfect tactic. 

The former mercenary marched back to the emperor; now reading her next document under the soft glow of the candelabra perched on her desk. As soon as Edelgard realized that her wife had come back, she turned to face her with a puzzled expression. 

“Byleth, _what _are you doing?” 

The other woman stepped forward resolutely. She reminded Edelgard of the many nobles that tried to appeal for her hand after she ascended the throne. _Only, __she’s __actually endearing, _the emperor quipped internally. 

“El,” Byleth said quietly. “Can I help you relax?” 

Edelgard quirked her head to the side, still very much confused. “What do you mean?” 

“I want to try something,” the mercenary continued, gesturing to the legislative parchments with one of her hands. “You don’t have to abandon your work.” 

“What would you like to try?” 

Byleth felt a drumming against her chest. It was times like this where she ached to go back to her previous, heartless existence - but she couldn’t back out now. Edelgard was listening to her - and she _would _tell the other woman what she planned. 

“You.” 

The emperor froze. _She couldn’t possibly mean…? _

“You,” the former mercenary quietly repeated. “I want you.” 

Was Edelgard hallucinating? It wasn’t unheard of for sleep-deprived people to hallucinate. At least, one of Manuela’s medical manuals told her as much. Without thinking, she pinched herself again - expecting to find herself within an empty office on recovery. 

When the emperor opened her eyes again, her wife still remained in front of her, waiting patiently for an answer. 

Edelgard couldn’t say anything. 

It wasn’t that she was inexperienced. She and Byleth had consummated their relationship before. But she always insisted on giving, never receiving. Never letting her skin be touched, or seen. Each time, she’d reassure her wife that she’d take care of herself afterwards. 

She never did. 

More than anything, the emperor wanted to be vulnerable. Yet vulnerability involved ceding control, and that prospect alone frightened her. After a lifetime of abandonment and pain, it was difficult for her to easily give her trust to someone else. 

But if the war had taught Edelgard anything, it was that it wasn’t too late for her to try again. With reasonable confidence, the emperor could now call every member of the Black Eagles Strike Force her friend. Yet five years ago, a lasting camaraderie with them was a pleasant but distant dream. 

So would it hurt for her to trust Byleth - her partner, her _equal_ \- with this? 

Noticing Edelgard’s conflicted expression, Byleth gave the other woman a small, reassuring smile, before turning back to the door.

“If you don’t feel the same way, that’s okay. I’ll just head back to our room.” 

Suddenly, the former mercenary felt a gentle tug on her blouse. She turned back, and was greeted with the sight of Edelgard, looking down at the floor. Her hand clung to the soft cotton of Byleth’s blouse, and a faint rosy pink glowed upon her cheeks. 

The emperor took a shaky breath, and turned up to face her wife. 

“No,” Edelgard quietly stammered. “I want this.” 

As soon as Byleth heard the other woman’s response, an indescribable feeling swelled within her. She knew her emperor had never been the best at expressing her desires; so to see her voice them now made her want to cheer and pull her into a tight embrace. Byleth would later learn that this emotion was pride. 

The former mercenary’s smile grew wider as she closed the distance between herself and Edelgard. 

“I want to take care of you,” Byleth murmured. “Just as you have always taken care of me.” 

She pressed a soft kiss to her wife’s lips, and brought her hand up to stroke her cheek. 

“How do you plan on doing this?” Edelgard whispered, briefly pulling away from the kiss. 

Byleth chuckled, “We’ll get to that. But I’ll need to warm you up.” She trailed her hand down to one of the golden buttons on her crimson dress. “May I?” 

Edelgard watched Byleth roll the button between her calloused fingertips. For a moment, she imagined her wife pushing out each button, letting the top of her dress pool down to her waist, and… 

Edelgard slowly shook her head. 

“I… I can’t.” 

As soon as the words left the emperor’s mouth, dread began to crawl under her skin. She desperately wanted to trust Byleth with _that_. But the thought of her wife looking at what lay underneath still made her body seize up with fear. She wasn’t ready. 

To her relief, the other woman gave her another small smile. “It’s okay,” Byleth said, letting go of the button. “I’ll just find another way.” 

“Thank you,” Edelgard sighed. 

The former mercenary hummed, and wrapped both of her arms around Edelgard in an embrace. Her hands lightly traced the emperor’s back - the one uncovered part of her body. 

“Do you like this?” 

The emperor nodded, and leaned into her wife’s comforting touch. 

This wasn’t anything new. Occasionally, when she and Byleth were awake together in their chambers, the other woman would gently stroke her back. And here, she did so again; rubbing gentle circles into that pale window of skin. At the same time, the former mercenary leaned in to kiss her. 

They stayed like this for a while; Byleth kissing and holding her wife, Edelgard returning the other woman’s tender gestures. Eventually, the former mercenary pulled away, moving down to pepper the emperor’s jawline with more touches of her lips. 

“I think we really should get started, shouldn’t we?” she said. 

Edelgard hummed in agreement. 

“Alright,” Byleth murmured. “I’m gonna try something. Let me know what you think.” 

With that, Edelgard watched as the other woman slowly brought up her knee to the seat of her chair, and began to slide it between her… _ Between her… _

The emperor’s eyes widened, and the blush on her face grew stronger. She felt something within her - a liquid heat - begin to rise. 

Noticing her wife’s reaction, Byleth quirked her head. “El?” 

“I’m alright,” Edelgard said, taking a shaky breath. “I’m just… familiarizing myself with this.” 

“If you’re not ready, we can-“ 

“No,” the emperor interrupted. Then, more softly, she added, “Please... continue.” 

At Edelgard’s command, Byleth began to gently grind her knee against her. The former mercenary leaned in and deepened her kisses; letting her tongue trace her wife’s soft, pink lips. At the same time, she continued to rub circles into the other woman’s back, moving her hands up and down in languid strokes. 

Edelgard shakily returned the kiss, gently cupping the former mercenary’s jaw. Every time Byleth moved against her, the emperor felt that pleasurable heat grow more and more intense, pooling itself further and further down her body. To Edelgard’s own surprise, she let out a quiet moan. Embarrassed, the emperor broke from the kiss and brought one of her hands to her mouth; muffling whatever undesirable noise would come next. 

It was at that point that Byleth knew that the other woman was ready. 

“Yeah, I think you’re all warmed up now,” she whispered, shifting her leg to the floor again. At the loss of sensation, Edelgard whimpered. She rubbed her legs together in a feeble attempt to recreate that wonderful friction. 

The former mercenary couldn’t help but feel sympathy. “Don’t worry,” she whispered. “I think this will be even better.” 

“Can you tell me what’ll happen next?” Edelgard said shakily. 

Byleth gave her a small, affirmative nod. “Yeah. If you don’t like anything, just say the word.” 

The emperor nodded back, mouth too dry for words. Then, the other woman gently pushed herself off of her wife, and kneeled down on the floor. 

“First,” Byleth murmured, “I’ll need to do this.” 

The former mercenary slipped her hands underneath the skirts of Edelgard’s crimson dress. They brushed against her stockinged thighs, and their cool touch made the other woman’s breath hitch. 

“May I open you up?” 

Edelgard’s face began to sting from the blush that now fiercely burned on her skin. Again, she nodded. 

“Thank you,” Byleth whispered. With the utmost care, she spread her wife’s legs. 

“Next,” she said, ghosting her hands upwards, “I’ll need to remove these.” The woman traced her emperor’s garters with her fingertips. With deft motions, she unclasped one, and then the other. She slipped the leather garments out of her wife’s skirts, and laid them gently beside her on the wood-paneled floor.

Returning her hands to Edelgard’s thighs, she pinched the top of one of her black stockings, and began to roll it down. 

Immediately, the other woman lurched forward, trapping the offending hand in a gentle, yet firm grip. Byleth looked up to meet her gaze. The emperor’s eyes were wide with sudden anxiety. 

Edelgard briefly shook her head. 

Whispering a quiet apology, the former mercenary pulled the stocking back up. She’d have to skip that step. 

After a short pause to recollect her thoughts, Byleth looked up again. 

“I’ll let you get back to work, El. Is it alright if I take it from here?” 

Edelgard nodded, and promptly turned back to her desk. With anticipation, she watched the other woman crawl into the hollow space underneath to reposition herself between her legs. 

Then, the emperor looked up, and took a deep breath. She picked up her quill again, and pulled over another document. 

But by the time she finished reading the first paragraph, her mind had returned to wandering. Those memories were still fresh in her mind; Byleth holding her, kissing her, making her cry out- 

Edelgard flushed at the last thought, and frowned. It was still difficult for her to see herself in such a… compromising position. 

At once, the emperor felt something warm and pleasant. Curious about what Byleth was up to by now, she looked down. 

The warm, liquid heat simmering inside of her burst into a boiling inferno. 

The other woman had slipped herself underneath the emperor’s skirts. Her calloused hands stroked her inner thighs, coaxing them further apart so that her face was nestled between her… 

Edelgard gasped. Was this really happening? And in her _office_, of all places? 

“Trouble concentrating?” quipped Byleth, her voice muffled by the thick fabric surrounding her. 

“No,” the emperor lied. _Please don’t let her see my legs. Please… _

“I can’t really tell if you’re still working,” Byleth continued. “But it’s not like I can look up. It’s so hard to _see _under here.” 

That comment immediately snuffed Edelgard’s growing anxiety. She gave a light chuckle, relieved. At once, she brought one hand to the other woman’s head, shrouded in opaque crimson and white, and gently pushed down. It was time to start. 

Byleth ghosted her fingertips along the emperor’s thighs. Since there was no way that she could see her target, touch would have to do. Soon enough, she found her mark; two small patches of skin that even Edelgard’s stockings couldn’t reach. The former mercenary inched forward to plant a soft kiss on the inside of one of her thighs, while moving her hand to graze the other. 

From what little was exposed, Byleth was pleased to discover that Edelgard’s thighs were wonderfully warm and soft. With the pads of her fingers, she massaged gentle circles into the mysterious raises and bumps on one thigh, and peppered the other with kisses and light nibbles. Above, the emperor shivered from her touch, and gave a muffled cry. 

Eventually, the former mercenary switched the positions of her mouth and her hand. She continued to lavish her attentions, leaving no piece of skin unexplored by her lips or fingers. 

Edelgard felt overwhelmed. On her end, she was pleased to discover that she was _incredibly_ sensitive to her wife’s gentle caresses. The emperor briefly wondered whether it was due to a life of being touch-starved, but waved her speculations aside. What mattered was that it comforted her. 

She wanted more of that intimacy. 

“Byleth…” she whispered. “Could you…?” 

There was no need for Edelgard to finish her request; Byleth already knew what she desired. She inched herself forward, and met the smooth silk of her smallclothes. The former mercenary brought her left hand up to gently tug at the garment, getting ready to slide it away. With her other hand, she used a single finger to lazily stroke the fabric, wet with arousal. 

The gesture was so slight, and yet Byleth earned herself a small, sweet cry from the other woman, along with another shiver. At that moment, the former mercenary was tempted to slip out of her wife’s skirts to admire her own handiwork. She wanted to see Edelgard; her body trembling, her pale face flushed, her intricate hair buns starting to tousle, the back of her slender hand stoppering her mouth. 

For now, though, Byleth could only fantasize about her beauty. And so, she resumed teasing her wife. She caressed the damp spot on her smallclothes, causing it to grow wetter with each stroke. “Good girl,” the former mercenary whispered, her breath hot. The former mercenary heard a soft noise, and chuckled, before leaning in to kiss the damp silk. “You’re doing so well, El...” she murmured. “So well…” 

At which Edelgard gasped, “Praise isn’t necessary.” 

Byleth smiled, and continued to bestow her ministrations, kissing and suckling gently at the fabric. Through it, she gained her first taste of her wife - a savory-sweet flavor. The former mercenary was rewarded with a muffled mewl from the other woman, and another push beckoning her head forward. More contact was in order. 

And more contact would be provided. Byleth hooked her fingers underneath the last piece of material separating her from Edelgard. Once more, she gently tugged at the garment; but this time, with the intention to remove it. She shifted back to ease the piece of clothing down the emperor’s stocking-clad legs, calves, and ankles. With a quick maneuver, she slipped it off, and laid it alongside the other woman’s leather garters. Then, the former mercenary resumed her previous position. 

“Are you ready, El?”, she murmured. 

Above, Edelgard could only whimper. Another light push came to her head, and Byleth got her answer. 

“Such a good girl,” Byleth cooed. As carefully as she could, the former mercenary propped her emperor’s legs onto her shoulder blades, before kissing and rubbing her wife’s thighs once more to ease the other woman into her next gesture. And then, she began to gingerly stroke Edelgard, her finger growing slick with her arousal. 

The sudden contact made the emperor shudder with pleasure. Finally, she uncovered her mouth, allowing herself to cry out. She felt overwhelmed at all of these new and wonderful sensations. But seeing Byleth attend to her with such tenderness... She didn't know whether she’d well up with tears, or smile. Maybe even both. 

At this point, there was no possibility of Edelgard continuing her work. She couldn’t concentrate and, secretly, she couldn’t care less. The emperor could admonish nobles or redistribute territories any day of the week. Right now, she was enjoying herself far more that she normally allowed herself to, and- 

“Lady Edelgard… are you alright?” 

The emperor froze. Underneath, she could feel Byleth tense too. 

_ Maybe I should have muffled that cry, _Edelgard thought. 

“I apologize for disturbing you so late in the night,” Hubert said, worry subtly present in his eyes as he slowly entered the office. “I thought I heard you crying out.” 

The tall shadow of a man gave the emperor a bow, “As you know, I believe your safety to be paramount, so-” 

“It’s alright, Hubert,” smiled Edelgard, cutting him off. The emperor’s heart couldn’t help but warm at her dear friend’s concern for her wellbeing. Their relationship had been like this since they were very little; going far beyond bodyguard and royalty. The two were close beyond compare, always looking out for one another. 

And yet... when Edelgard could practically feel her wife’s mouth between her legs, the last thing she wanted was another person in her office, even if it _was_ Hubert- 

Hold on. 

Byleth’s mouth was _where,_ again? 

With a subtle shift of her weight on the chair, the emperor quickly realized that while Hubert’s entrance had preoccupied her, Byleth had switched her finger’s place with her mouth. The former mercenary hadn’t doneanything yet, but Edelgard shivered at the warmth of her soft breaths ghosting against her. 

“You’ve grown awfully quiet. Is something the matter?” 

Edelgard quickly looked back up to face Hubert. 

“Um, as I was saying…” she stuttered, desperately trying to ignore Byleth. “I screamed because… there was a rat in the room.” 

“A rat?” 

“Yes. A _big _one, at that,” Edelgard sighed. “You know how I am with them.” 

“Very well,” Hubert frowned. “I shall arrange for an exterminator, and…” 

“Ah!” Edelgard cried out, for something wet and delightfully hot began to stroke her. 

“My lady...?” 

Hubert stepped forward instinctively, anticipating any oncoming threat towards his liege. 

Trembling, the emperor attempted to keep her composure as the stroking continued. It felt like it came from a tongue, lapping at her slowly and reverently. 

“There’s no need for you to worry about my wellbeing,” Edelgard laughed nervously. “I’m quite-” 

She choked on her words mid-sentence. Calloused fingers were gently circling her clit; and she couldn’t stop herself from whimpering and arching back on her chair. Byleth was being extremely unfair - but Edelgard had to admit that doing this, here and _now,_ was _incredibly_ arousing. 

Taking another deep breath, Edelgard straightened herself up again. Trying desperately not to collapse on her desk, she forced herself to make _some _sort of appropriate response to Hubert - who now looked very worried. 

“T-there’s no need to be concerned,” she repeated, constantly shifting her focus to fixate on _anything _but the source of her arousal. “I got rid of it.” 

“You… got rid of it?” Hubert replied, brow quirked in surprise. 

“I... flung it out of my office window.” 

“I see,” the shadowy man paused, somewhat unconvinced, but sensing instinctively that his presence was currently _very_ inappropriate. “Very well. Take care, my lady.” 

“Likewise, Hubert,” Edelgard responded, her face flushed. 

With another quiet bow, Hubert left. As soon as his footsteps could no longer be heard, the emperor pushed against her wife’s head once more. 

“Please, Byleth…” the emperor panted, desperate. “Please let me…” 

Edelgard didn’t need to finish her sentence. Byleth slipped out from under her skirts, and pushed herself up. The emperor mewled, gently thrusting her hips; a plea for her wife to replace the warm, gentle pressure of her tongue. 

Being an attentive spouse, Byleth traced her hand up to her wife’s wet folds, beginning to slowly stroke them. She leaned down to guide the emperor into a deep, sweet kiss. Edelgard could taste herself on the other woman’s lips and tongue. Her face ached from maintaining such a bright blush. 

In circling, soft movements, Byleth stroked into her wife’s clit again; gathering her arousal on her calloused fingers. With her other arm, she pulled the emperor into a tight embrace. 

Seeing Edelgard react to her touches with whimpers and shudders made her heart swell with that same emotion that she had experienced earlier. It wasn’t just because she had the honor of pleasuring her; but also because Edelgard had allowed herself to feel pleasure - to let herself _want_ something for once. It was only the first of several mental hurdles the emperor had to climb over with regards to her happiness and desires - but the former mercenary was proud of her wife’s progress. 

She always had been, ever since their simple days at Garreg Mach. 

At that point, Byleth felt the emperor cling to her like a lifeline, uttering an endless string of wordless pleas. She was close. Peppering soft kisses down her wife’s jaw, she stroked her faster. 

Edelgard desperately wanted the former mercenary to bring her over the edge. But as she came closer and closer to her peak, she felt her body seize up. Her mind raced with fear and admonishing threats; how _dare _she lose herself now? If she lost control, she would come undone and something terrible would happen, and- 

She felt tears well up. _She couldn’t do this. _She wanted Byleth so badly, but her body; so habituated to the chains of a lifetime of self-imposed control, wouldn’t let herself free. 

Suddenly, Edelgard felt encouraging circles being rubbed into her back once again. Edelgard’s gaze met that of the other woman she loved so dearly. Her eyes were a calm, deep blue. Beautiful. Kind.

“You’re safe, El,” Byleth murmured against her lips. “I’ve got you.” 

And for the first time, Edelgard let go. 

The emperor sobbed as she came, hard. The other woman eased her through it all; with gentle strokes and soft, loving kisses to her tear-stained cheeks. As Edelgard panted and trembled against her wife, Byleth’s fingers slipped out of her. She couldn’t help but shiver at the motion - every touch from the former mercenary felt so much more intense now. 

Byleth smiled, and pressed a kiss to her wife’s forehead, damp with sweat. 

“I’m proud of you.” 

Her wife made a small noise with the contact, lulling into a satisfied state. 

For a while, they simply stayed like this; Byleth holding Edelgard - Edelgard slowly coming down from her peak; her breath slowing, and her body relaxing. Then, the former mercenary gently pulled herself away from her wife, and took one long, good look at her handiwork. 

It was exactly as she had fantasized. Edelgard’s messed hair, her flushed face, her thighs - trembling and anointed with her arousal… and most importantly, the small, satisfied smile that graced her pretty lips. Utterly beautiful. 

As much as Byleth wanted to continue admiring her wife, she realized that there were more important things for the both of them to attend to. 

“We should probably clean up,” the former mercenary chuckled. 

By now, Edelgard had fully recovered from her climax. She looked at her wife - hair tousled, mouth slick with her arousal - and then at what had become of herself. Her blush, previously on the way to fading, returned in full flare. 

Byleth chuckled again; and the emperor coughed. The former mercenary knelt down to pick up the garments she left on the floor. She held out her clean hand to Edelgard. 

Tentatively, the emperor took her wife’s hand in her own, and shakily pulled herself up. Leaning on the former mercenary, Edelgard stumbled her way out of her office. Before the two of them left the room, Byleth made sure to snuff out any of the still-flickering candles on the desk. 

After shutting the door, they slowly made their way down the palace halls. Once they reached their chambers, they would return to their old routine; going to wash, to change and to sleep. And so, their repetitive days at the Imperial palace would resume. 

But, if tonight told Edelgard anything; it was never too late for her to take another, occasional break. 

**Author's Note:**

> whew! finally got this one out. 
> 
> i really enjoyed writing this piece! funnily enough, this is my first NSFW work ever - how about that?
> 
> anyways, i adore byleth's and edelgard's dynamic; they're super good in CF route (as if i don't draw them enough, haha). i'd love to write more for the both of them.
> 
> many thanks to frog, zanazibar and ana for betaing and editing this time. i really appreciate your thoughts and input.


End file.
